


Muffins

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Blushing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Moonlight, Muffins, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Caleb bakes for his favourite spellcaster.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Muffins

A muffin lost its smooth form. Morgyn’s teeth marks were left behind as evidence of a bite. They tried to swallow a mouthful of pastry.

“Is this strawberry?” Morgyn muffled out, somehow coherent.

Caleb leaned on a counter, pastel-pink oven mitts lied on it. The kitchen was enormous for just two people. So, he was closer to Morgyn than the stove.

“Do you like them?” He grinned.

Morgyn slammed their free hand on the dinner table as they stopped chewing. One cupcake fell over, rolling in a circle.

“Oh my spell, of course I do!” They hopped in their chair. “How can you bake so well?! You can’t even taste!”

Caleb tapped his fingers. Fresh muffins, the strawberry scent, were still strong.

“Practice. Just like with magic, Morgyn.”

“No, this is better than that.” Morgyn pointed at the muffins, as if they were to knight them. “I qualify these muffins as high-level sorcery!”

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

“You do?”

“Yes, I do!”

Caleb laughs. His love swayed from side to side, humming as they ate. Well, Morgyn was easy to please. To be honest, they were the primary reason Caleb kept on refining his baking. Even though there was no need for him to do so. He can eat normal food, but why would he choose to? Anything but plasma was like sand. 

But for Morgyn? For them, Caleb was ready to try as many times as required to make the perfect batch of cupcakes, muffins, or whatever else he was making.

Baking was rough because he had to go in blind. But it was working. He was getting used to measuring by his love’s preferences. It helped that they taste-tested all foods given to them. No exception. Untamed chaos.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Caleb smiled.

Morgyn floated on Cloud 9. They placed their palms on their cheeks, beaming.

“I love you, muffins.”

“Oh-”, Caleb coughed, “Is that going to be my nickname now?”

Morgyn purred, that catlike smile growing more.

“Yes. Because I say so.”

Their voice was that syrupy baby talk you only use when you speak with your significant other. They pounced out of their seat, wrapping their arms around the surprised Caleb.

“Come, give me a kiss, muffins~” Morgyn teased. They pecked the air twice, waiting for consent. Caleb nodded, letting them land some on his cheeks.

“Aah, oh nooooo…!” He played along, taking a hold of Morgyn’s hands. “I’m being attacked by a kiss monster…!”

A giggle from them grew as they continued giving strawberry-flavored smooches on Caleb’s cheeks and neck.

“I, the kiss monster Morgyn, offer you kisses as a thank you for the muffins, muffins.”

Morgyn kept giving kisses, Caleb turned into a bat to escape their hold and give them a kiss instead. Morgyn got red. Both of them laughed once more.

\------

The moon glowed, accompanied by its star children. Morgyn leaned on Caleb’s shoulder as they sat on their terrace. It was no setting sun, but still beautiful. A boyfriend, muffins, and moonlight. What else did a spellcaster need?

They sighed, content. 

“I can’t believe I get to have you make me such mystical desserts.”

“They’re just fruit muffins,” Caleb sighed against Morgyn, “But if you think that highly of them, I don’t mind.”

He wrapped his hand around Morgyn’s shoulder and booped their nose. A smirk spread on his face from their blush.

“I might have a bit of that untamed magic too,” He whispered.

Morgyn nodded, unblinking.

“Untamed muffin magic.”

Caleb burst into a chuckle.

“Sure. Something like that.”


End file.
